lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Edwin (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'Samuel Edwin '''is a Finn's Army character in LEGO Dimensions. Abilities * Fix-It * Sonar Smash Quotes * "''Now What?" - Edwin's first line when entering the game. * "This is the purest, most utter amount of madness I have seen!" - Edwin's second line when entering the game. * "GET ME BACK!" - Edwin's third line when entering the game. * "I feel strong now." - Edwin's fourth line when entering the game. * "Ugh... you disgust me, Doctor Roberto!" - Edwin when seeing Doctor Roberto * "Ah! Finn was messing with genes when he created you, was he not?" - Edwin when seeing Uni-Kitty * "Finn! What is your purpose HERE?" - Edwin when seeing Finn. * "Too bad Finn is not here... oh, I mean TOO GOOD FINN IS NOT HERE!" - Idle when Finn is not in * "Now, for a walk in the park... or a drive... however I should call this." ''When riding Edwin's Motorcycle * "''We are advertising on television!" - Edwin when picking up the Taunt-O-Vision. * "Why did everybody hate the Pirate movie? It was pirate-ed from another one!" - Edwin when seeing Jack Sparrow. * "What is with you making theories for your whole life?" - Edwimwhen seeing MatPat. * "I know what the future is like... you don't wanna know. Oh, you already do?" - Edwin when seeing Doc Brown. * "You know, everybody is insulting you around here. To be honest, I am a serious critic, and I ain't." - Edwin when seeing Homer Simpson. * "This is insanity in physical, vehicle form." - Edwin when riding Finn's Cop Car. * "Uncultured, unusual, unneeded wildlife!" - Edwin when riding Durr Plant. * "Revere!? What is your purpose at all!?" - Edwin when seeing Revere. * "I am surprised by how this phone box is like this inside... wait, what!?" - Edwin when riding the TARDIS * "Finn must have stolen this police vehicle before..." - ''Edwin when riding Police Helicopter * "''SOI SOI SOI! I don't even know how I did that!" - Edwin when riding The Joker's Chopper * "Dragons and... just a dragon, huh?" Edwin when riding the Flying White Dragon * "You know, I much love Future Mining... because there is no Finn... and they have drillers like this one!" When riding Drill Driver * "Well, there are no OCs about this thing right here, so I can tolerate him." ''Talking to Sonic * ''"What now, Master?" ''Talking to Sensei Wu * ''"Doctor Strange: the only person here who knows magic and actually deserves to exsist!" ''Talking to Doctor Strange * ''"Take that zombie idiot!" Edwin's line when killing any undead characters. Trivia *He is portrayed by David DeLuise, who portrays Fletcher Ingrid, Man Owens, Major Norpher (In the game only), Narrator, Gate Keeper, among other incidentals in Morphers. Category:Finn's Army Category:Finn's Army Characters Category:Characters Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Fix-It Category:Sonar Smash